1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional hard copy apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are known techniques for fixing a sheet-like object to be molded of thermoplastic or the like in a frame. There are also known techniques for applying heat to soften the object to be molded, applying a suction to discharge the air inside the frame via a mold obtained by hardening powder (metal powder, ceramic powder, sand, etc.), which is provided in a lower part of the frame, and applying an attractive force to mold the object to be molded according to the mold (see, for example, JP-A-60-46213 and JP-A-60-206608).
However, there is a problem in that these molds are fixed and cannot be changed easily. In addition, manufacturing the molds is large scale, consumes time and cost, and is unsuitable when a large quantity of identical type molds are not manufactured.
On the other hand, there are techniques for aggregating a large number of linear bars to form an aggregate surface and cutting and grinding the aggregate surface to process the aggregate surface into a required mold surface shape to obtain a mold (see, for example, JP-A-61-233509 and JP-A-61-233510).
However, in these molds, since machining such as cutting and grinding is performed, there are problems in that, for example, a pin cannot be re-used once the pin is used and treatment for fixing the linear bars being formed is required after being processed into the required surface shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a three-dimensional hard copy apparatus that can mold an object freely and in a fine shape.